


Tempting A God

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Corvo doesn’t want what power sits within the god. He doesn’t care for thrones nor the ability to scry. He just wants to push his fingers into the fabric of the entity’s being and taste the crackle of energy off the hollow of his throat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting A God

**Author's Note:**

> **Dishonored Tumblr Account:** carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com

Kissing The Outsider is equivalent to being drowned. He can taste the brine off his lips and The Void on his tongue, a hungering force that steals his breath. Corvo was bold and initiated the kiss, surprise to find the being tangible and clothes cool to the touch. For all his boldness, he finds himself holding on, suddenly at the mercy of the godlike entity who has yet to respond. When his lungs scream for oxygen, he pulls himself away, heaving loudly for air. The dark-eyed being stares at the assassin, pink tongue running underneath a top row of perfectly white teeth. 

With a pull of energy, the air flickering and rippling in turn, the assassin is knocked off his feet. Landing harshly on his back, the cold bottom of a boot sits on his chest. Corvo is left heaving for air once more, eyes looking up to find the entity staring down at him. Black eyes narrow slightly at the human. “Last time someone attempted to touch me, I took away their eyes,” he responds coolly. Corvo only maintains eye contact with The Outsider, taking a deep breath against the pressure of The Outsider’s boot. 

“I’m not someone,” he returns. 

The entity flickers for a moment in thought before giving a sound in agreement. He moves his foot, contemplating the assassin. “You’re not the first person to have offered themselves to me,” The Outsider reflects, Corvo sitting up on the ground. 

“I’m guessing I’m the first to have kissed you,” he quips back. 

The whale god crosses his arms firmly across his chest, eyes narrowed into thin slits, “Growing awfully bold with that tongue of yours.” Corvo knows he’s playing a dangerous game and there is nothing to stop The Outsider from taking his eyes or permanently throwing him into The Void. Even he isn’t sure what has driven him to this point, letting the thought fester during the Boyle’s party. Maybe it’s the need for social connection or perhaps it’s always been weaving up to this point where one who has been marked by The Outsider seeks a bit more from The Void. But Corvo doesn’t want what power sits within the god. He doesn’t care for thrones nor the ability to scry. He just wants to push his fingers into the fabric of the entity’s being and taste the crackle of energy off the hollow of his throat. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Corvo asks and muffled surprise flickers on the edge of The Outsider’s mouth. He rumbles with the sound of ocean waves clashing and battering hulls of mighty ships. 

“No,” he admits, walking back until he sits on the shrine. “You have my interest. Thousands of futures have been woven because of you. I have not seen this one. I simply remain because I do love a good story.” Corvo wants to huff and call out the entity’s bluff, but he doesn’t. Instead he rises from the ground and begins to undo his belt and equipment. Neatly their placed to the side, shrugging off the leather of his attire. All the while The Outsider watches, dark eyes fixated on the undressing assassin. He can see in the lighting of the purple lanterns scattered on the floor lean muscles marked with scars and healing wounds. The warmth and sun from the Hounds Pits has colored his skin, but grows a lighter shade where clothing has shielded skin.

Corvo does not make a move towards him as he expected. Instead he sinks to his knees, a motion that instantly pleases The Outsider for a reason even he cannot truly comprehend. He thinks the reason is based off of aesthetics, enjoying the control in the man’s movements to the confidence in his jaw. There is nothing subservient with the gesture and his interest flows hot within the maelstrom of oblivion. With his marked left hand, he touches himself. Calloused fingers run across his lower abdomen, thumbs the trail of hair beginning beneath his navel. They’re slow and carry a lazy sort of air, watching fingers push through pubic hair, sliding past his cock. Instead fingers massage the pinked flesh of his scrotum, rubbing at the inseam, giving a hushed groan. 

Corvo can feel the piercing gaze of the god perched on his shrine, fighting back the urge to smile at how captivated his audience is. He sits back on his knees, letting his left hand explore and touch. He only feels confidence when under The Outsider’s watchful gaze whether it’s during a mission or on his knees, vulnerable and displaying himself to the god. He swears he hears a sound from the entity when he finally wraps his fingers around his cock, pumping himself with lazy abandon. He doesn’t comment on the way his left hand grows warm, the marking on his hand beginning to glow in colors fluctuating between teals and gold. On a whim he turns his hand over, letting the back of his hand run across the heat between his legs. 

A glance at the god’s face tells him that has caught him by surprise, having left his elevated perch to stand over him. He watches Corvo’s hand in fascination, watching him twist his wrist with each tug as his other hand slides into the scene to rub the inside of his thigh. 

“Tempting a god,” The Outsider finally speaks with amusement and an aloof smirk, “What would High Overseer Martin say if he were to know that one of his allies is wasting his time trying to tempt The Outsider?” 

The assassin’s hands fall to his side, fingertips pressing into the wood floor underneath him at the entity’s jab. “You’re right. I really should be heading back to the boat,” Corvo agrees and the smirk falters. The assassin leans to his right to grab at his clothes, The Outsider suddenly perturbed. Information and actions are suddenly failing to add up.

“You are leaving,” he replies, less of a question and more of a statement. Corvo tries to fight off the tremble running through his limbs. He can practically taste the surprise off of the god’s words and it absolutely thrills him. Two curious creatures suddenly are observing the other to determine their next course of action. The Outsider reminds him of Emily in that they’ll dance around what they truly want. Will profess they do not care or need it, when they terribly just want it to be offered to them. It’s a stubborn and prideful ploy the young girl would use for treats and games. Now Corvo is twisting the enigma’s arm and he can feel the spill of energy and oblivion dancing about in confusion and that familiar hungry need. He only hopes that instead of stomping away like Emily has done, The Outsider will instead admit what he wants. He is concerned that The Outsider's equivalent to "stomping away" may be a gruesome death. 

Corvo grunts in response and The Outsider is suddenly by the window, the only exit in this room. “You seemed very intent on staying,” he adds, voice bouncing off the room, attempting to understand what is occurring.

The assassin nods in agreement, utilizing The Outsider’s own words against him, “Yes, but I don’t want to waste your time.” 

It clicks instantly. Corvo chokes on the influx of energy as it surges about him, the only warning he gets before the entity moves.

The Outsider is suddenly hostile and alive, the wind whipping wildly in the room as he pushes the assassin onto the ground. The Outsider is weight on his chest, sitting on his torso with his hand splayed out on his collarbone. “ _You dare to play with The Vo̭i̴͈̫̩̼d̜̮?_ ” he seethes, deep pools of space narrowed and white teeth flashing. “I don’t appreciate tricks and cons, Corvo,” he bites out, lips pulled back into a snarl, “Now I wonder what would be a sufficient punishment: to have your eyes bleed from your sockets or take away your immunity from the plague?” The room shakes with each threat; Corvo can taste the ocean off of The Outsider. His youthful frame is bowed down, noses brushing as his power can be felt throughout the room.

Corvo would be lying if he didn’t say he was terrified, but he plays with fate once more for today. He thinks he may just have a death wish how many lines he's crossed today. Corvo lets his legs unfold and tilts his head to the side, lifting his head up to press his lips once more against The Outsider. He waits to feel blood drip from his eyes and the strength in his body leave him.

The Outsider answers with electricity crackling underneath the pads of his fingers.

The whale god kisses him with a ravenous hunger, cruel and unforgiving as the ocean itself. Corvo lets his eyes close and succumbs to the direction of each wave of pleasure and relief, his hands reaching out to grip onto the entity’s face. He did the impossible and to still be unharmed makes him melt into each abusive, domineering kiss. He doesn’t think the god has ever kissed before, but he learns quickly. When a tongue flicks against his lips, Corvo complies and opens his mouth, moaning at the spark of energy dancing across the roof of his mouth. It makes his toes curl and his knees bend.

The Outsider slides his mouth off of his when the assassin’s lungs tighten in pain, watching the human greedily suck in the air. “You will not leave until I say you can, is that understood?” the dark-eyed god commands with his wet lips. 

“Yes,” Corvo replies with a dazed and crooked smile. The entity snorts in content and slides down, fingers exploring and studying the body underneath it. The assassin feels like an offering on an altar being critiqued, but he knows he’s been accepted long ago. They’ve mutually accepted each other long before the Boyle’s party, yet here he is pushing and testing the waters. 

Pools of ink for eyes devour the translucent bruised light, chilled fingers reaching out to curiously touch Corvo’s thighs. The scarred male makes a soft noise at the temperature difference, the assassin’s thighs warm to the touch. The Outsider pushes his thumb against an artery in the inside of his thigh and he can feel the man’s pulse. It beats steadily and that is a surprise and challenge to the youthful looking god. The assassin is full of surprises today and it excites the god of curiosity.

Corvo gives a sound in encouragement and spreads his legs a bit wider. It’s rapt interest that pulls The Outsider closer, fingers drifting to the inseam of his thighs to swipe at the sweat forming. Corvo’s sweat tastes of sea salt and The Outsider hums in approval.

What a strange creature Corvo Attano is. He has every reason to seek out revenge coated in blood, but he does the impossible and staves off the temptation. Yet here is Corvo, seeking a different form of temptation and pulling him into it. The entity huffs in disbelief at himself. It is not often The Void questions itself and looks into its own reactions in interest. It is not often the core of all things finds begrudging admiration for a human and threats empty. It’s too premature to state that Corvo is his favorite, but he has never been so captivated by one man’s actions. Even the kiss remains on his lips like sealant. 

A human kissed The Void and it wants nothing more than to pour the stars into Corvo’s mouth. 

“You are playing a dangerous game and you may not like what comes from this.... This is why you interest me greatly,” The Outsider sighs out and Corvo smiles as if it is the finest compliment ever bestowed upon him. Corvo has a hunch even The Outsider has no idea what will come from this engagement and future to come. 

He feels the arcane bond between them solidify and The Outsider feeds off of the man’s nervous system. He feels his pleasure and it’s like hot oil bubbling and stewing in his being. It’s overwhelmingly hot between his legs and The Outsider observes how flushed the tip is, leaking at his gaze. The Outsider wonders if it, too, will taste of the sea. 

The Outsider attempts to mirror Corvo’s hand, long fingers wrapping around his cock, inciting a whimper from the assassin. His hips tremble and he restrains himself from pushing into the space created by his fingers. The Outsider drinks in the sensations being relayed to him, marveling at its newness as he imitates Corvo’s strokes. His grip tightens and a groan punches out of Corvo’s gullet, body arching. He can hear his name off of Corvo’s tongue, the room becoming palatable with sparks and space matter as he feels that scalding heat. The sweetest of sins pushes out of Corvo’s mouth and he bites at the back of his left hand to muffle his moans, nearly causing The Outsider to disintegrate into riptides of energy at the teeth against their marked bond. 

Corvo swears he heard the whale god moan with him, the sound melodic and, yet, guttural. The sound shoots straight to his cock, leaking over the god’s fingers. 

Corvo sits up, limbs shaking, wanting to return the same respect being given. He wants to press his mouth against the entity’s jaw, to drown once more in a kiss and to leave his own mark on his throat. The Outsider’s lips quirk into a familiar smirk and chastises him in an affectionate tone, “I have decided on a new punishment for your insolence.” That catches Corvo off guard, face twisting into befuddlement. 

The abyss tuts at Corvo and fades into wisps of shadows, leaving the assassin sitting on the floor by himself. The assassin groans in dismay, the phantom touch of The Outsider still on his skin as his body throbs in neglect. He wants to scowl at the god but he begrudgingly accepts that he should have known better. Corvo eventually lays back down on the floor, closes his eyes and imagines his own hand to be cool to the touch. He imagines the wet depths of The Outsider’s mouth to take in heated flesh. It doesn’t take long for him to spill across his hand, shouting out into the empty space in blasphemy.

Bone charms are singing from the depths of his clothes and Corvo gives out an exhausted smile. He remains sprawled out on the floor until the charms fade back into silence and warmth filters back into the room. He thinks that only than did The Outsider truly leave. Corvo doesn’t mind, he still has the aftertaste of divinity and damnation on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
